starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
CR90 Corvette
The CR90 corvette, commonly referred to as the Corellian corvette, was a small, multi-purpose capital ship manufactured by Corellian Engineering Corporation. A versatile ship, the CR90 was used extensively across the Galaxy by governments and private interests. The interior of the CR90 featured a modular design to allow for easy reconfiguration of the corvette from one function to another. Common configurations included a troop carrier, light escort vessel, cargo transport, or passenger liner. Its ease of modification was a trademark of CEC's and increased the corvette's resale value. The weapon systems varied, although the standard configuration mounted two Taim & Bak H9 dual turbolasers and four laser cannons. CR90 corvettes could carry as many as eight turbolasers, six laser cannons, and four ion cannons, but this was only on specially outfitted vessels with increased power generators. Under the standard configuration, these turrets were unable to hit anything behind the corvette's engines, so CR90 corvettes featured a well-known axial blind spot. A common configuration for combat-oriented corvettes consisted of six H9 dual turbolasers. The ship was capable of very good speeds, and could carry 600 passengers in tight quarters. However, its hyperdrive class was low compared to most ships of similar size. The standard crew was made up of 8 officers and 38 enlisted crew, but could range from 30 to 165 total, depending on its configuration. In Imperial Service With other specialized, and larger, ships at their disposal, the Imperial Navy used corvettes sporadically as couriers or intelligence gatherers. Their modularity meant they could be retrofitted in a matter of a day or two under Imperial work crews to perform a different role if needed. The rule of Emperor Valak saw the experimentation of corvettes gutted and outfitted to carry 4-6 TIE fighters and operate on the fringe of Imperial and New Republic territory, acting as a harrasser. In New Republic Service As per its Alliance heritage, the New Republic employed tens of hundreds of these as skirmishers, blockade runners, and light escorts. Even as new development programs for other dedicated warships came into fruition, the venerable corvette was still being relied upon heavily. Berthing Other Craft The modularity of the corvette meant that just about anything could be carried, provided it was retrofit to accomodate. On the ventral side, a small hangar — often referred to jokingly as "the closet" — would open to allow a cargo skiff, a small launch, or a compact starfighter to be kept within. Typically, these craft would be around 12 to 15 meters in length, maximum. The hangar itself did not have much internal volume. As such, larger shuttles just could not fit aboard, and would have to "tie up" and dock with the corvette. Stats: Craft ........ Corellian Corvette Type ......... Capital Cargo Capacity ......... 3000 Scale ........ Capital Consumables ............ 1 Year Length ....... 150 Hyperdrive Multiplier .. X2 Pilot Skill .. Capital Ship Piloting Hyperdrive Backup ...... N/A Crew ......... 30-165 Nav Computer ........... Yes Passengers ... Max:600 Maneuverability ........ 2D+0 Hull ......... 4D+0 Space Movement ......... 6 Shields ...... 2D+0 Hangar Space ........... 100 Can Land? .... Yes Sensors ...... Normal: 1000, Focus: 50, Passive: 400 Weapons: 6 Double Turbolaser Cannons Firearc:3 Front, 1 Left, 1 Right, 1 Back Crew:1 (3), 3 (3) Skill: Capital Ship Gunnery Fire Control:3D Space Range:3-15/35/75 Atmospheric Range:6-30/70/150 Km Damage:4D+2 From SW1ki, a Wikia wiki. Category:Capital Ships Category:REC Ships Category:cec ships Category:CEC Ships Category:Ship Stats